Murata se robo algo muy importante
by faby-nan
Summary: Bueno en realidad Murata no se robo nada...de hecho le robaron pero en fin ¿Podra Yuuri averiguar quien es el culpable?, ¿Quienes son los sospechosos? y ¿Podra dejar de referirse a esa persona como cadaver?...
1. ¿Crimen?

**Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes T-T**

Bueno en realidad Murata no se robo nada y se supone que esto deberia ser gracioso, pero creo que no lo es, en fin...

Comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones (no creo que nadie kiera felicitarme jeje o.o), dudas, etc, son mas que bienvenidas.

No pregunten que me fume, tome o etc yo no tomo ni fumo, aunque admito que mi comida sabia medio raro...(divago)

*Nota:Talvez esta un poco OoC o mucho realmente no sep asi que estan advertidos. o.O

en fin los dejo con el fic

Nos leemos abajo...(?)

_

* * *

__**¿Crimen?**_

Amanecía, había sido una noche bastante extraña, aun se sentía bastante mareado por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, pero después de todo la otra noche había sido su despedida de soltero, la de él y la del rubio, quien había insistido en que no aceptaría la idea de darle la oportunidad de serle infiel, no días antes de la boda. Era evidente que tenia resaca, no estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto, bebía ocasionalmente, pero solo el vino de Shin Makoku, no estaba acostumbrado a las bebidas de la tierra, que era lo que habían bebido, ya que inexplicablemente Murata las había sacado de quien sabe donde argumentando que las había traído del último viaje que realizaron a la tierra. Abrió los ojos al sentir que el cuerpo que reposaba a su lado le lanzo una fuerte patada, que probablemente iba a ser precedida de un puñetazo pero afortunadamente el moreno reacciono rápido y detuvo con algo de esfuerzo aquel brazo.

El rubio dormía a un lado suyo, estaban sentados en una orilla de una habitación al parecer desconocida, pero era obvio que había alguien recostado sobre la cama, el muchacho se acerco sin mucho cuidado, sin hacer caso o siquiera notar la clara advertencia que se extendía por toda la habitación, por no decir en sus pies, ya que el piso estaba tapizado por unas prendas de vestir que de haber estado menos adormilado hubiera reconocido al instante.

En la cama había una persona boca abajo, se podía contemplar perfectamente su espalda y una pequeña porción de su trasero, apenas cubierto con las sabanas blancas, el rey solo contemplo la escena unos segundos antes de reaccionar lanzando un grito.

-¿Qué sucede Yuuri?-reclamo el rubio ya que no acostumbraba ni permitía que nada perturbara su sueño pero el escuchar a su henachoko gritar como lo había hecho no era algo normal estaba aterrorizado, comenzó a ponerse de pie, solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en interiores, mientras que Yuuri solo conservaba los pantalones.

En ese segundo entraron Conrad y Yozak alarmados por el grito de su majestad, Yuuri estaba muy quieto, paralizado, el castaño se acerco para comprobar que era lo que había sorprendido tanto al chico, y es que tendido en la cama estaba ni más ni menos que el gran sabio.

-Murata…-susurro.- ¿acaso el…?

-No está muerto-contesto su padrino verificando un poco el cuerpo, mientras que Wolfram y el pelirrojo solo se dedicaban a analizar a distancia la situación.

No era eso lo que el moreno pensaba preguntar en ese momento, pero entonces reparo un poco en sí mismo, no traía camisa y sus pantalones estaban desabrochados además que el rubio estaba semidesnudo. Entonces puso una cara evidentemente de pánico. ¿Qué rayos había pasado la noche anterior?

-Bocchan, lo mejor sería que fueran a buscar algo de ropa-comento en tono burlón el espía.

Yuuri seguía paralizado, por lo que el mazoku tuvo que tomarlo del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación. Tras unos cuantos minutos por fin regresaron a la habitación.

-Está recuperando la conciencia-informo el castaño en cuanto su majestad entro en la habitación.

-¿Está bien su alteza…?-cuestiono el espía al ver al joven incorporarse con dificultad.

Claro todos trataban de desviarle la mirada al sabio, pero este aun no caía en cuenta de su desnudez así que le resultaba bastante extraña la situación. Solo sabia una cosa había bebido demasiado y por alguna extraña razón le dolía el trasero.

-¡Murata…!- exclamo preocupado el maou cuando su amigo trato de levantarse de la cama y solo consiguió caerse.

Por primera vez el sabio estuvo consciente de algo… ¡estaba desnudo!

Se tapo lo más rápido que pudo con una de las sabanas y se quedo observándolos con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso…?

Pero era evidente por la expresión de los presentes que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo ocurrido. Solo pudo suspirar con pesar, por fin había caído en la cuenta de algo, sus piernas no estaban respondiendo bien…y si lo combinaba con el dolor que sentía en sus posaderas era obvio suponer que el…Miro confuso a los presentes, era obvio que todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

-¿Murata no recuerdas nada?-pregunto el maou, ya que esperaba que por lo menos su amigo tuviera la respuesta a porque habían despertado en aquella habitación y aun mas a porque el mazoku estaba en interiores, el con la cremallera baja y sin camisa y más aún porque el sabio estaba desnudo.

-Yo…no recuerdo nada…

-Yo solo recuerdo que nos quedamos bebiendo en esta habitación, ya que mi hermano y Conrad tenían miedo de que te salieras del castillo e hicieras alguna locura-comento el mazoku mirando fijamente a Yuuri.

-¿Ustedes saben lo que paso?-cuestiono el moreno observando a su padrino y luego al espía.

-La verdad nosotros los dejamos solos en esta habitación cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estabas totalmente ebrio-confeso el castaño.

-Henachoko, deberías tener mayor resistencia al alcohol-se mofo el ojiverde.

El maou solo miro a Yozak en busca de una respuesta.

-El capitán y yo tuvimos que hacer algo así que los dejamos solos al cuidado de su excelencia, además cuando nos fuimos su alteza todavía lucia bastante sobrio-comento recordando la noche anterior.

-Shibuya…-susurro muy quedo el sabio, necesitaba saber con quién había sido, con quien había pasado la noche.

-No me digas que tu…-el maou lo miro con asombro. ¿Acaso era posible que Murata fuera…virgen? Aquel que parecía saber todo respecto a sexo y ahora resultaba que era virgen igual que el…

-No-respondió desviándole la mirada. Era verdad no era virgen, pero por lo menos en esta vida, el nunca había estado con otro hombre…

-¿Entonces…?-le resultaba extraño que el sabio armara tanto lio.

-Necesito saber quien fue…-sentencio el soukoku.

El rubio de inmediato lo capto era obvio que el rey no lo había hecho. Sin embargo decidió no intervenir, no estaba de humor para explicarle ese tipo de cosas a su henachoko prometido. Y los otros dos solo observaban, sin prestar mucha atención a la plática.

-¿Pero por qué?-cuestiono el maou-No tiene importancia si no eres virgen…

-La tiene por qué yo…-el soukoku por fin volvió a mirar a los ojos al rey y susurro muy bajo algo que Yuuri apenas oyó, pero con eso le basto para comprender…

Nunca con un hombre…eso era lo que el maou había alcanzado a entender.

-¿Pero tú…?-como era posible que habiendo vivido tantas veces y tantos años el nunca…pero si estaban en Shin Makoku, ¿acaso no era lo más normal del mundo según Günter?

-No en esta vida…

-No te preocupes, descubriremos quien lo hizo-afirmo Yuuri lleno de energía, le encantaban las historias de detectives, aunque ahora el panorama era algo raro, porque lo que investigaría seria no un robo, bueno técnicamente si era un robo pero no de un objeto si no la "virginidad" de Murata.

-No es necesario, yo mismo puedo.

Pero era una mentira no podía ni levantarse.

-Bien déjanos esto a nosotros averiguaremos quien te robo jeje claro suponiendo que en verdad eras virgen.

-Lo era, bueno en realidad no pero…-no estaba de humor para bromas, pero en parte era su culpa que Yuuri tratara de bromear con eso, pues el mismo había metido a Shibuya en varios líos con el más joven de los hijos de Cheri además de que alguna que otra vez le echaba indirectas a Yuuri sobre como perder su virginidad y que debía asegurarse de perderla con Wolfram.

-Muy bien, entonces quédate y descansa-ordeno el rey-muy bien debemos acordonar la escena del crimen para después investigarla, también tenemos que tomar fotos al cadáver, analizar a los sospechosos, aunque primero tenemos que conseguirlos, en fin hay mucho por hacer.

Todos lo miraban bastante confusos, pero el aun no lo había notado ya que el joven rey en ese momento se sentía en CSI, Mentes Criminales o ya de perdido La ley y el orden.

-Yuuri no hay ningún cadáver-comento el rubio confundido.

-Eh…no importa, hay que llamar a algunos soldados para que vigilen que nadie entre a la escena del crimen.

-Yuuri, ¿no crees que debería ser más discreto?-comento el castaño al ver la mirada que el sabio le lanzaba al rey.

-Tienes razón, bueno entonces solo necesitamos inspeccionar y necesito los nombres de todas las personas que estaban presentes ayer en el castillo.

Y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada y a un exhausto Murata dentro de la habitación, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de moverse así que decidió obedecer a su amigo y descansar.

Mientras tanto el equipo de "investigación" del maou se encontraba en su despacho, conversando por lo que tenía planeado hacer el maou.

-Muy bien bocchan, aquí esta lo que me pidió-comento el pelirrojo agitando una hoja de papel.

-¿Qué es Yuuri?-comento el mazoku de fuego con curiosidad, ya que aunque se suponía que Yuuri les estaba explicando lo que harían ninguno de los presentes entendía palabra de lo que decía.

-Es una hoja con los nombres de todas las personas que estaban en el castillo anoche.

El mazoku no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-¿Esos son los sospechosos?

-Si-respondió el moreno-los interrogaremos tan pronto como sea posible.

-Bien entonces nos encargaremos de reunirnos-comento el castaño con su amabilidad característica y acto seguido él y el pelirrojo desaparecieron tras la puerta.

* * *

Bueno aqui el fin de este capitulo, el fic supuestamente tendra cinco capitulos pero en fin, es solo una aproximacion, realmente no estoy segura.

Chao!~


	2. La escena del crimen

No esperaba que esta historia fuera a tener reviews pronto, pero en fin me hace feliz saber que alguien está leyendo esto, espero que haya quedado bien aunque creo que sigo sin lograr que sea gracioso y creo que voy a terminar por hacer ver a Yuuri como idiota, (perdón por matarte tantas neuronas Yuu no era mi intención, bueno si, pero en fin no volveré a hacerlo, bueno no mucho)

Bueno luego de mis extrañas divagaciones los dejo con la continuación, se que es más corto que el anterior, y me disculpo por eso, no pude hacerlo más largo y sigo sin saber cuál es mi inspiración para escribir esto pero en fin.

Nos leemos abajo, o ¿no?

_**

* * *

**_

La escena del crimen

El maou y el rubio se encontraban inspeccionando la escena del crimen lo mas minuciosamente posible, cosa que resultaba bastante desagradable para ambos, por una parte por el hecho de que Yuuri sentía una incomodidad horrible por tocar las pertenencias del sabio, más específicamente la ropa que se encontraba desparramada por todo el piso de la habitación, en especial la ropa interior ya que obviamente no deseaba tener ningún contacto con las secreciones que seguro estaban presentes en las prendas. Y por otra parte, tampoco le gustaba que Wolfram las estuviera tocando y lo que menos le gustaba era el hecho de que en la habitación además de ellos estaba el soukoku semiinconsciente, aunque el moreno prefería verlo como si estuviera muerto, ya que le parecía menos incomodo de esa manera.

-Bien terminamos-exclamo aliviado el rey.

-Aun no hemos inspeccionado todo-comento el rubio ante la incompetencia e incomodidad del rey.

Era cierto, aun no inspeccionaban cerca de donde yacía el estratega, solo habían revisado sus ropas y los alrededores, además de las puertas, las ventanas y cualquier otro que diera entrada a alguien del exterior, pero al parecer ninguna entrada había sido forzada. El moreno se quedo pensativo unos segundos, antes de reaccionar, el rubio ya se había acercado a donde yacía el inmóvil cuerpo del soukoku y empezaba a inspeccionar, al instante se le unió, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que los condujera al culpable pero no parecía que hubiera nada, el rey comenzaba a desesperarse, el misterio no le parecía tan interesante como se había planteado en un principio y empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle prometido a su amigo descubrir al perpetrador de aquel "crimen".

Suspiro con pesadez al no encontrar ninguna pista o posible rastro que apuntara a un solo sospechoso o culpable.

-¿Dónde estarán Conrad y Yozak?-exclamo aburrido más para sí que para el otro.

El mazoku solo lanzo un pequeño bostezo, ciertamente estaba aburrido, ya que teniendo mejores cosas que hacer estaba con su futuro esposo investigando ese inusual crimen, por no decir ridículo. Y es que había planeado tratar de seducir al maou de modo que una vez que estuvieran casados el maou no corriera de él como un gatito asustado. Si conseguían tener algo de experiencia antes de la tan esperada noche de bodas tal vez Yuuri dejaría de comportarse como un cobarde y por fin se decidiría a tomar las riendas de la relación, y es que aunque su relación había evolucionado de forma favorable el moreno seguía siendo bastante tímido y muy apenas se atrevía a besarlo aunque en público no le tomaba ni siquiera de la mano. Pero parecía imposible de una manera u otra siempre parecían arrebatarle la oportunidad de intimar con el chico, a veces Conrad, otras la misma Greta, pero ahora esto. Honestamente el rubio estaba llegando a su límite y se preguntaba cuanto aguantaría antes de lanzarse sobre el seguramente horrorizado moreno.

Un quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos, y es que el sabio se había removido en la cama, al parecer tenia pesadillas o algo parecido, finalmente abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama observando a los otros dos.

-¿Cómo va todo, Shibuya?-pregunto.

El maou solo le dirigió una mirada con desgano. Era obvio que aun no había ningún progreso en la investigación. El sabio solo se limito a retirarse las sabanas y levantarse. Mientras el rey lo veía con horror y el mazoku con una suprema incomodidad.

-_¿Por qué diablos no se viste?_-se encontró pensando el mazoku de fuego, mientras su henachoko prometido hacia lo posible por taparle los ojos.

-¡¿Murata por que no te vistes?-pregunto el rey entre horrorizado e incomodo.

Pero el aludido solo lo miro unos segundos y se levanto de la cama.

-Está bien, creo que tomare un baño-susurro con cansancio.

-Pero eliminaras las pistas que hayan quedado…

-No tienen utilidad aquí, ya que no se pueden hacer pruebas de ADN ni nada por el estilo-agrego con cansancio-además no es divertido estar aquí encerrado mientras ustedes hacen quien sabe que cosas.

El moreno reflexionó unos segundos, aun cubriendo los ojos del mazoku, tal vez tenía razón, después de todo no podían hacer nada con eso en concreto y pensándolo bien por una parte el hecho de que Murata los ayudara en la investigación quizá haría más fácil llegar a una pronta resolución y por otro lado si eso lo obligaba a vestirse estaría más que complacido con aceptar su ayuda. Y es que el moreno se había vuelto bastante celoso con su prometido, aunque lo único que nunca había podido cambiar era lo penoso que era, y la verdad no soportaba ver a su amigo pasearse desnudo enfrente de su prometido que además de incomodarlo de sobremanera le hacía preguntarse qué pensaría el rubio, en si el maou seguía siendo la misma persona que cuando llego a ese mundo solo que ya había aceptado de una manera total su relación con el ojiverde, pero seguía siendo igual de inseguro.

-Está bien-termino por aceptar esperando que con esto por fin el otro pelinegro aceptara dejar de pasearse desnudo por la habitación.

El soukoku no dio respuesta alguna solo se coloco algunas de sus ropas y se marcho. El moreno suspiro con alivio y por fin soltó al rubio. Se quedaron mirando fijamente sintiéndose jalados por la atracción tan grande que ejercían uno sobre el otro, sintiendo como la distancia entre sus rostros iba disminuyendo, sintiendo claramente el suave roce de los labios del otro.

-Yuuri-llamo su padrino desde la entrada.

El aludido se alarmo al escuchar su nombre, estaba a punto de besarse con Wolfram, justo frente a Conrad y seguramente también frente a Yozak. Trato de alejarse víctima del pánico, pero el rubio lo tomo por la nuca atrayéndolo hacia si consiguiendo robarle un beso un tanto atrevido que duro algunos segundos, para luego soltarlo y verlo sonrojarse hasta la medula y morir de vergüenza al verse descubierto.

-¿Qué no saben tocar?-bufó el rubio por la manera tan brusca en la que habían sido interrumpidos pero más que nada por la reacción del rey.

El castaño se disculpo todo lo que pudo, pero el moreno no parecía volver a la realidad y el mazoku aun parecía bastante molesto.

-Bocchan-interrumpió el ojiazul-ya hemos juntado a todos los sospechosos, estamos esperando para interrogarlos.

El rey por fin volvió a la realidad y exclamo con fuerzas renovadas:

-Muy bien, nosotros ya inspeccionamos la escena pero al parecer no hay pista alguna, lo mejor será ir a interrogarlos cuanto antes.

Y dicho esto todos se marcharon de la habitación, todos menos el pelirrojo que parecía haber visto algo que los otros pasaron por alto, justo ahí, en uno de los cojines, había un delgado cabello, el espía solo lo recogió y guardo. Sin que nadie pudiera percatarse del hecho y después de eso se encamino para seguir el camino que los otros habían tomado.

* * *

Lamento que no haya sido tan interesante, pero el siguiente es mejor. Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. son y siempre serán bienvenidas. La próxima vez conoceremos a los sospechosos. Tal vez se preguntan por qué Murata se pasea desnudo como si nada, la verdad no se pero me agrada *¬*.

By!^^


	3. Sospechosos

Wii aquí por fin los tan ansiados sospechosos, este capi está más largo o al menos eso creo yo, Jeje ya decidí el fic va a tener 5 capítulos y una sorpresa, espero que disfruten tanto de este capítulo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

_**

* * *

**_

Sospechosos

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde realizarían el interrogatorio, era una oficina bastante sombría pensó seguramente el moreno. Enseguida le extendieron la lista de los sospechosos sin dudar la tomo y leyó:

-Gwendal von Voltaire, Günter von Christ, Yozak Gurrier, Conrad Weller, Wolfram von Bielefeld, Yuuri Shibuya,-el moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver su nombre y el del rubio escritos, y es que aun cuando ya había visto la lista no le había prestado la atención necesaria.

-¿Nosotros también somos sospechosos?-comento para luego seguir leyendo-Ken Murata,

¿Por qué demonios Murata era sospechoso?, ¿acaso no era él la victima?

- Shori Shibuya…Shori… ¡Shori!

¿Qué rayos hacia el nombre de su hermano ahí?

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto al fin, era obvio que ellos también eran sospechosos, por haberse encontrado en el castillo el día que el crimen se realizo, eso lo entendía perfectamente pero que rayos hacia Shori en la lista de sospechosos, ¿no se suponía que él estaba en la tierra con sus padres?

-¿Qué pasa Yuuri?-pregunto el rubio al ver la cara de aparente confusión del moreno.

El otro no contesto, solo se quedo quieto unos segundos, tratando de asimilar la información que había llegado a su cerebro.

-¿Shori está en Shin Makoku…?-dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

-Si-contesto el castaño-vino con ustedes de la tierra, tú lo invitaste a la despedida de soltero.

La expresión del maou no cambiaba, estaba demasiado confundido, si Shori estaba en Shin Makoku por su causa… ¿Por qué demonios no lo recordaba?

-Yuuri, el nos ayudo a organizar la despedida-comento el mazoku.

El moreno solo parpadeo un par de veces, aun no podía salir del shock. Pero entonces Conrad y Yozak abrieron la puerta dejando entrar a Gwendal quien lucía bastante molesto, ya que lo habían traído sin decirle en si la razón, sacándolo del trabajo que el incompetente rey no había hecho y que por tanto el estaba realizando.

-Lo mejor será empezar con el interrogatorio-sugirió el castaño, mientras el pelirrojo le informaba sobre la situación al hijo mayor de Cheri.

El moreno solo asintió, decidiendo dejar de lado todo ese asunto de que Shori estaba en el castillo y recuperando su energía pregunto:

-Entonces señor Gwendal von Voltaire, si es que ese es su verdadero nombre ¿Dónde se encontraba la noche de ayer?

El mazoku de tierra solo arqueo una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento del rey, para luego fruncir el ceño. Esto es estúpido, seguro pensó. Mientras los demás en la sala se esforzaban por contener las carcajadas ante la pregunta sin sentido de Yuuri, la expresión de Gwendal y el tono serio con el que había preguntado el maou.

-Esa noche estuve bebiendo con ustedes-contesto al notar que el rey realmente hablaba enserio-hasta que su majestad se puso totalmente ebrio.

Ante esto el rey no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta.

-Luego de ordenarle a Conrad y a Yozak que los encerraran por su seguridad-continuo-estuve toda la noche con Günter.

Se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar esto, razón por la que llamaron al otro noble. Quien minutos después entro acompañado por el pelirrojo.

-Bien señor Günter von Christ-dijo Yuuri ante la cara de estupefacción de Günter que después termino por convertirse en una de admiración y adoración ya que era la primera vez que su majestad le hablaba tan seriamente-¿Es cierto que estuvo toda la noche con el señor von Voltaire?

-Su majestad-exclamo el aludido perturbadoramente fascinado-es cierto-contesto sin dejar de mirar al rey, como si lo estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada.

-Henachoko, habla normalmente-comento el mazoku un tanto molesto por el tono extremadamente serio que estaba usando el rey.

-Wolf no me interrumpas-se quejo el pelinegro, abandonando por unos momentos su tono de seriedad.-Que no vez que estoy en mi papel de detective.

Por un momento el rey perdió el control, armándole casi un berrinche a su prometido, mismo que este contesto armando un berrinche más grande.

-Bocchan-interrumpió el espía logrando atraer la atención del maou. Este por fin miro a los presentes que lo miraban totalmente desconcertados.

-Ejem-se sentía bastante apenado, pero decidió continuar como si eso nunca hubiera pasado o al menos intentarlo.- y ¿me pueden decir que estuvieron haciendo los dos juntos durante toda la noche?

Era una respuesta obvia, pero al parecer al ingenuo, inocente y súper despistado maou no le paso por la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando Günter reacciono quedándose en shock por la pregunta y Gwendal lo miro frunciendo aun más el entrecejo. Tenía que estar bromeando no respondería a eso, era tan perturbador como tener que explicarle a un niño pequeño de donde vienen los bebes y menos lo explicaría teniendo a Günter a su lado petrificado, como una niña que descubren mintiendo.

El rey los miro con inocencia esperando la respuesta, mientras el de cabello largo solo atinaba a temblar con nerviosismo y el otro fruncía más el entrecejo, lo cual parecía casi imposible pero de alguna manera lo estaba logrando. Se hizo evidente para los otros la respuesta, pero no para el rey que seguía mirándolos en espera de una respuesta.

-Estábamos ocupados-atino a responder el de la cola de caballo.

-¿Haciendo qué?-cuestiono el maou con una sonrisa bastante tonta.

Todos tuvieron que hacer lo posible por contener las carcajadas, era obvio que el chico estaba metiendo en problemas al mayor. Wolf no pudo contener las lágrimas que le salían a causa del fuerte ataque de risa que estaba a punto de darle al ver la cara de su hermano y más aun la sonrisa tonta de Yuuri.

-**Estábamos muy ocupados**-volvió a contestar el mayor levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba y arrastrando consigo al otro noble.

El rey solo los observo alejarse ciertamente confundido, mientras los otros reían como desquiciados ante la escena que acababan de presenciar.

-Yuuri-soltó entre risas el mazoku de fuego-debemos desinfectar tu oficina antes de usarla.

El chico lo miro sin entender, y el rubio ante esto volvió a reanudar su ataque de risa más enérgicamente. Y es que ahora era bastante claro para todos exceptuando a Yuuri la razón por la que algunas veces el despacho del maou estaba cerrado con llave y también porque esos dos desaparecían tan seguido, y cuando reaparecían se veían tan relajados y felices.

Cuando al fin pudieron controlar su ataque de risa, fue hora de interrogar a otro testigo.

- Yozak Gurrier, Conrad Weller-llamo el maou, recordando que estos le habían asegurado que habían estado juntos todo el tiempo.- ¿me pueden explicar que estaban haciendo esa noche?

-Bien, nos pusimos a beber hasta que su majestad se puso ebrio,-contesto el pelirrojo con tono divertido-y luego por órdenes de su excelencia Gwendal los encerramos en la habitación de su alteza.

-¿Esa habitación es de Murata…?-susurro el maou un tanto sorprendido.

-Así es-contesto el castaño amablemente-encerramos ahí a Yuuri, a Wolfram a su alteza y a Shori.

Ante esto último el moreno no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿acaso le estaban tomando el pelo? Primero Shori estaba en Shin Makoku y el no podía recordarlo y segundo ahora resulta que también había estado en la escena del crimen.

-¿Seguros que Shori estaba ahí?-pregunto recordando que a la mañana siguiente solo se había encontrado con un Wolf en interiores, un Murata desnudo y él en pantaloncillos.

-Si, por un momento lo olvidamos, pero el también estaba ahí.

-¿Pero como…?

-De alguna manera consiguió salir de la habitación, lo encontramos dormido en los jardines, junto con la ropa de su excelencia Wolfram y con la camisa del bocchan.

-Gisela ya lo atendió, al parecer está bien, creemos que cayó por la ventana.

-Menos mal-susurro el maou, recordando que estaba a la mitad de un interrogatorio y no de una plática entre amigos que era lo que parecía, y recuperando su tono serio y su disque actitud de detective cuestiono-¿y qué hicieron después de encerrarnos?

El castaño y el pelirrojo se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad, para luego mirar al maou durante unos segundos.

-Estábamos ocupados como Gwendal y Günter-respondió su padrino un tanto divertido.

-¿Haciendo qué?-pregunto el maou con la expresión de más pura inocencia jamás vista.

-Resolviendo algunos asuntos pendientes-contesto el pelirrojo con picardía, lanzándole una mirada seductora al castaño.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?-pregunto una vez más el moreno, pero su prometido se le acerco haciéndole una seña a los interrogados.

-Yuuri, no creo que quieras saber

El muchacho lo miro aun sin entender, mientras el rubio se decidía si decírselo el o dejar que Weller y el espía lo hicieran, lo cual no sería solo traumarte para Yuuri, sino que probablemente también para el mismo al enterarse de las preferencias y parejas sexuales de sus hermanos. Decidió que lo mejor era explicarle el mismo a su idiota y distraído prometido lo que sus hermanos habían estado haciendo. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Era más que cómico ver como la confusión se aparto del semblante de Yuuri para mostrar incredulidad, sorpresa y horror.

-Bien…-susurro un poco conmocionado por la información que recién había llegado a su cerebro y porque al fin había entendido el comentario del rubio. Ahora en definitiva mandaría desinfectar su despacho y se aseguraría de cambiar la localización de este, aunque también había pensado en incinerarlo, pero eso sonaba demasiado extremo, sin embargo no descartaría del todo la idea ni volvería a ver a esos dos con los mismos ojos. Volviendo a la realidad era hora de interrogar a otro testigo.-pueden retirarse.

-El siguiente testigo es-susurro el rubio tomando la lista ya que su prometido aun estaba shockeado por la explicación que le había dado-¿yo?

Al ver que el moreno no reaccionaba comenzó a dar su versión de los hechos o lo que recordaba que había ocurrido.

-Bueno luego de que el henachoko estuviera totalmente borracho, Conrad y Yozak nos encerraron por petición de mi hermano, me quede en la habitación con Yuuri, Shori y su alteza, porque al parecer Shori ya estaba un poco alegre, mientras que Yuuri estaba tirado en la cama. Su alteza me reto a una competencia y empezamos a beber…

El chico paro de repente, al parecer no podía recordar nada más solo que se había embriagado con Murata.

-Yo no recuerdo nada-se quejo el pelinegro quien había recuperado la lucidez en algún momento durante el relato del mazoku.

-El siguiente sospechoso es su alteza-comento el espía-pero no sabemos nada de su paradero.

-No importa-agrego el maou-no creo que Murata sea capaz de hacerse esto el mismo.

Era cierto el sabio era extraño, inusual pero no podía violarse a sí mismo o ¿sí?

En ese momento entro el medio mazoku hermano del rubio trayendo consigo al pelinegro de lentes hermano del maou. A Yuuri casi le da un ataque al verlo, rayos el alcohol realmente lo había afectado.

-_Nota mental: no debo volver a beber_-razono el joven ante su pérdida de memoria.- ¿Bien Shori como es que lograste salir de la habitación?

El recién nombrado no respondió. El maou y todos los presentes lo miraron expectantes. Titubeo un poco antes de hablar.

-No recuerdo nada, solo sé que desperté en los arbustos con dolor de espalda, resfriado y entre la ropa de Wolfram y tu camisa.

Bien tenemos al culpable u otro misterio pensaron los presentes ante la falta de conocimiento del mayor de los Shibuya. Tal vez Shori había abusado de Murata totalmente alcoholizado y luego tras un ataque de lucidez se había vestido y saltado por la ventana, pero había un misterio más… ¿Cómo llegaron las ropas de Yuuri y Wolf a donde Shori había caído?

* * *

De nuevo Yuu perdón por matarte tantas neuronas, no volveré a hacerlo, bueno eso espero ^^.

En fin esto todavía no acaba. Y por si alguien se pregunta donde rayos esta Murata, yo tengo dos respuestas para eso:

Primera: anda por ahí investigando por su cuenta.

O

Segunda: se fue a bañar, sus piernas aun no funcionaban del todo bien por lo que se resbalo con un jabón y murió ahogado, ya que nadie fue a rescatarlo y por fin se convirtió en un verdadero cadáver.

Chao!~


	4. ¡¿Pista!¡El culpable es!

Me encanta el suspenso!^^ y bien preparen sus teorías porque esto todavía no se acaba.

Bueno los dejo con la continuación.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

_**

* * *

**_

¡¿Pista?¡El culpable es…!

-Bien entonces esto se reduce a solo tres sospechosos-sentencio el rey-Shori, Wolf y yo.

-También está tu amigo-sugirió el interrogado.

-Murata es la víctima, no creo que se haya hecho esto solo-declaro el maou perdiendo un poco los estribos-por tanto es imposible que él sea sospechoso.

-Yo solo decía tu amigo es muy raro…

Solo quedaban tres sospechosos, las tres personas que fueron encerradas en aquella habitación claro junto con la víctima, pero a su parecer el más prometedor era Shori, ya que misteriosamente, digo misteriosamente porque ni siquiera el maou recordaba cómo había llegado a aquel mundo había estado presente en la escena del crimen, además que negaba conservar algún recuerdo sobre lo ocurrido y sobre como termino en los jardines del castillo. Sin embargo lo único que difería del hecho de que el mayor de los Shibuya fuera el culpable era el hecho de que había otro misterio más, ¿cómo rayos habían terminado las ropas de Wolfram y el rey en los jardines junto con él?

-Bien-atino a decir el rey-he concluido en que el culpable de todo esto es Shori.

El mayor lo miro estupefacto para luego reclamar:

-¿Yo? ¡Estas bromeando! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo mental crees que soy para abusar de tu amigo?

-Quizás estabas demasiado alcoholizado como para notar que se trataba de él-concluyo el maou.

-¡Tendría que estar totalmente loco! ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres!

-¿Qué tienen de malo los hombres?-cuestiono un tanto molesto el rubio, al recordar que esa era la excusa que solía darle Yuuri antes de aceptar su relación con él.

-Nada…-respondió el otro al notar que sin querer había pisado terreno minada para el rey y el mazoku. Mientras Conrad y Yozak solo reían un poco por la situación.

-Tal vez no notaste la diferencia-argumento el maou tras haber reflexionado un poco.

-¡¿Cómo no iba a notar la diferencia?-la verdad estaba empezando a dudar un poco de sí mismo, la verdad no recordaba nada, pero no era capaz de hacer eso o ¿sí?

El maou por fin se animo a compartir su teoría con el resto de los presentes.

-Bien estoy seguro de que no fuimos ni Wolfram ni yo, porque para empezar ninguno de los dos estaba completamente desnudo y además que no nos encontrábamos cerca de la cama si no en una de las esquinas de la habitación juntos…

La verdad esto no probaba nada y lo sabia pero estaba seguro de que ni él ni el rubio habían sido los perpetradores de aquel crimen.

-Además Wolf es demasiado uke para hacer algo así-al instante se calló no podía creer lo que había dicho, lo había pensado demasiadas veces pero nunca se había atrevido a decirlo y menos frente al rubio.

Tras las últimas palabras que pronuncio el moreno se genero una sensación de tensión seguida por un sentimiento de caos inminente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste henachoko?-exclamo furioso el mazoku-¡Soy mil veces más seme que tú!

Ante esto el rey no contesto nada solo pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sabía lo que se venía y temía morir incinerado o tal vez de una manera peor a manos de su rubio prometido.

El espía se aclaro la garganta lo más ruidosa y humanamente posible como para atraer la atención de los dos chicos que peleaban que si bien aun no estaban casados desde hace tiempo que parecían llevar sus peleas a ese grado y con peleas me refiero a Wolf persiguiendo o gritándole a Yuuri, mientras Yuu solo se queja y/o suplica por su vida, tratando de darle una explicación a su pareja.

Ambos chicos lo miraron esperando una explicación a porque habían sido interrumpidos mientras hacían algo "tan importante".

-Bocchan, pensé que te interesaría saber que encontré esto hace ya un rato-dijo el ojiazul mostrando el cabello que había encontrado horas antes.

Todos lo miraron con suprema curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada de esto antes?-cuestiono el rubio examinando el cabello.

-La verdad me pareció demasiado interesante como se estaba desarrollando la situación así que decidí dejarlos seguir con eso.

En pocas palabras se estaba divirtiendo demasiado a sus expensas que le parecía innecesario mostrar la prueba que revelaría al verdadero culpable.

-Pero yo ya tenía mi teoría-se quejo el rey-En ella Shori era el culpable pero esto es…

El pelinegro comenzó a inspeccionar el cabello con sumo cuidado para después agregar:

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

El ojiazul esbozo una sonrisa para luego responderle:

-En la habitación de su alteza, en una de las almohadas de la cama.

Y es que frente a ellos estaba la única prueba que habían podido obtener de aquella escena del crimen, un cabello, pero no cualquier cabello era un cabello rubio. No cabía la menor duda, no podía ser otro, de todos los presentes en el castillo el único rubio ahí era el más joven de los hijos de Cheri, el mazoku de fuego Wolfram von Bielefeld.

El maou abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió algo quebrarse en su interior, todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Wolf…

Era imposible ¿cierto? Esto no podía estar pasándole, no, no podía ser cierto, seguro era una broma cruel tenía que serlo.

-Seguro se le cayó mientras inspeccionábamos, debe ser un error…-dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

-Yuuri…-susurro el rubio, le dolía ver así a la persona que más amaba, pero ¿y si él era el culpable?, ¿qué se suponía que tendría que hacer ahora?

-Es un error…-podía sentir como las lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos a punto de desbordarse. No era cierto, no podía serlo, Wolf jamás lo traicionaría o ¿sí?

Debía aceptarlo todas las pistas o pista apuntaban es su contra, había estado en la escena del crimen, había tenido contacto con la víctima y convenientemente lo habían encontrado en ropa interior. No había más que decir el culpable había sido descubierto.

-Lo siento…-susurro el mazoku.

Wolfram era el culpable, lo sabía, todo apuntaba a él, pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que aquel chico siempre había jurado serle fiel, siempre había jurado amarle, cuidarle y protegerle y jamás herirlo, esa persona, esa persona que lo llamaba "henachoko", aquel que le tiraba patadas mientras dormían, su rubio…

**Wolfram von Bielefeld le había sido infiel y con su mejor amigo…**

Como les dije tal vez Murata murió mientras se bañaba o.o

* * *

Bien ya se acerca el final como había dicho (¿si lo dije?) los siguientes dos capítulos ya son el final el original y el alternativo.

OwO amo el MurataxShinou aunque también me gusta Mura x Wolf o x Yuuri o x Shori…o x Yozak (no espera ese no ¬¬ Yozak es solo propiedad de Conrad xp)

Amm en fin ya los dejo porque debería hacer tarea, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Wii el sábado hay convención!^^

Chao!~


	5. ¡¿El testigo oculto!

Autora irresponsable reportandose!^^

Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por el retraso, de verdad lo siento, pero es la primera historia que termino y que...amm...tiene lemon he ahi mi problema, ademas de que segun yo ya tenia planeado el final y todo, pero al momento de escribirlo me di cuenta de que mi idea era muy vaga y eso sumado a mi periodo de exámenes y a mi falta de inspiración, condujo a esta horrible tardanza, en fin espero que lo disfruten. (Eso y mi falta de concentración aunada a mis problemas existenciales)

Advertencia: Amm muy OOC e inusualmente largo (mu~y largo), final alternativo, inspirado por mi hermanita ^^ y exceso de Flash back, (es la primera vez que uso un flash back así que también me disculpo por eso o.o)

Nota: Hay una separación en medio de un Flash back, esto lo hice para ambos finales, ya que básicamente son el mismo hasta que llegan a esa separación, donde toman rumbos diferentes.

~Pueden leer el final que quieran, pero de preferencia lean ambos~

¡Nos leemos abajo!

_**

* * *

**_

¡¿El testigo oculto?

El moreno se sentía destrozado después de todo el culpable siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos. El silencio inundaba la habitación, incluso la tensión en la atmosfera parecía a punto de aplastarlos y sin embargo, podía sentir como el mundo se le venía abajo, su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos. No había nada más que decir, el caso estaba resuelto.

-Yuuri…-llamo el mazoku, tratando de disimular el hecho de que su voz temblaba, se sentía culpable, si bien no estaba seguro si lo había hecho o no, solo sabía que todo estaba en su contra y que aun así no conseguía recordar nada.-Si quieres romper el compromiso…

El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta no lo dejaba hablar con normalidad. Aquellas palabras le dolían, pero era lo mejor, si es que era el culpable, ¿con que cara vería a su prometido ahora? Lo había traicionado, a pesar de que él era el que lo llamaba traidor ahora resultaba que era él quien lo había traicionado y eso…no tenía perdón.

-Deberíamos cancelar la boda y…-de nuevo las palabras parecían acido que lo corroía, podía sentir el ardor y el dolor que le causaba cada palabra que expulsaba, pero lo mejor era terminar con todo ahora antes de conseguir hacerle más daño a Yuuri.-y…y…

Era inevitable sentir esa opresión en el pecho, pero necesitaba decirlo, todo era por Yuuri…Todo es por el bien de Yuuri…pensaba para sí mismo el rubio.

-Si quieres que desaparezca de tu vida…lo haré…-El rey pudo sentir claramente como si una daga lo atravesara, aquel dolor le hizo derramar algunas de las lagrimas que se esforzaba por retener.

-No…-respondió en seco, por fin enfrento su mirada a la del rubio, después de mantenerse tanto tiempo cabizbajo, el ojiesmeralda fue capaz de notar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas del pelinegro, que lentamente fue acercándose a él.

-Yo…te amo, Wolf.

Lo miro sin entender, ¿no se suponía que debía estar dolido y molesto?

El rey continúo acercándose al mazoku hasta quedar situado a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

-No me importa lo que haya pasado, yo…aun te amo.-El rey apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, escondiendo su cara de este, pero era evidente que el maou estaba llorando, podía sentir como las lagrimas de este se escapaban chocando contra sus ropas.-yo…no podría imaginarme la vida sin ti Wolf…

-Yuuri…-soltó un suspiro sin poder evitar abrazarlo. Ahora lo sabía, todo estaría bien, ambos se amaban demasiado como para sobrevivir estando alejados uno del otro y aunque el camino que les esperaba fuera duro, estarían juntos sin importar que.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, destrozando el ambiente de intimidad que se había formado, mostrando a la supuesta víctima, pero esta no estaba sola, traía consigo a un pequeño hombrecito quien orgullosamente se encontraba parado en su hombro.

El sabio se aclaro la garganta para empezar a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el hombrecito.

-Lord Bielefeld no es el culpable-aseguró-yo sé quien fue, yo lo observe todo.

-Su majestad Shinou, ¿de verdad?

El rubio lo miro con ilusión en espera de una respuesta, sin embargo este solo asintió para después declarar autoritariamente:

-Como rey no puedo dejar que castiguen a un inocente.

-Entonces, por favor, cuéntanos lo que viste-solicito el maou, la idea de que Wolfram no fuera el culpable lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Muy bien, entonces escuchen atentamente.

**_~Flash back~_**

Despedida de soltero, esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, esa y el hecho de que tenía el presentimiento de que algo interesante ocurriría, consiguió la manera de colarse al castillo, a pesar de que el sabio se lo había prohibido, pero que sabría el, estaría bien mientras no se topara al soukoku, sonrió con superioridad al recordar lo fácil que le había resultado entrar al castillo. Pero de repente una mano lo cogió sin previo aviso, solo pudo maldecirse por dentro, su querido sabio lo había encontrado, lo llevo hasta su habitación y ahí lo encerró en el armario.

-Escucha no tengo tiempo para cuidarte, así que no hagas nada y solo quédate aquí.-declaro el sabio cerrando la puerta del mueble.

El rey original no pudo hacer nada más que quejarse, pero el sabio ya había abandonado la habitación, no le quedaba más que quedarse ahí esperando a que el sabio regresara. Suspiro resignado, por lo menos podía ver hacia el exterior, aunque lo único que podía ver era la habitación vacía.

Las horas pasaron, mientras el rey original dormitaba, pero de repente se abrió la puerta, por la que entro un tambaleante Shori, que solo dio unos pasos antes de caer de sentón en el piso, seguido de él entro un rubio molesto, que sostenía el cuerpo de su prometido, que no paraba de sonreír como un verdadero idiota y por ultimo Murata acompañado, por Conrad y Yozak, aunque estos últimos no entraron en la habitación, solo se quedaron observando unos minutos desde la puerta.

-Bien, entonces se los encargamos, su alteza, Wolfram.

Los aludidos solo asintieron, mientras colocaban a Yuuri sobre la cama.

-Cuiden bien del bochan.

Y tras estas palabras, cerraron la puerta echando cerrojo, el rubio solo suspiro frustrado.

-Maldito henachoko, deberías tener mayor resistencia al alcohol-se quejo el rubio.

-Está bien Lord Bielefeld, es la primera vez que veo beber tanto a Shibuya.

El sabio rió un poco, sacando de quien sabe donde algunas botellas, ofreciéndole una al rubio que la tomo sin problema alguno.

-Tal parece que será una noche larga-suspiro el ojiesmeralda.

El sabio solo le sonrió como respuesta y comenzaron a beber como si no hubiera mañana. Después de todo, había cosas más interesantes que hacer que escuchar los desvaríos de Yuuri que reía como desquiciado mientras discutía con Shori, que andaba por toda la habitación tambaleándose y que debes en cuando se caía violentamente al piso.

El rey original solo observaba, al parecer aquel presentimiento de que algo interesante ocurriría solo había sido una mala jugada de su mente, una muy mala jugada, se estaba aburriendo de muerte, Wolf y Murata solo bebían, mientras los azabaches discutían vaya a saber de qué, habían empezado discutiendo algo parecido a quien sobreviviría más tiempo en caso de encontrarse en Resident Evil, para posteriormente discutir sobre los juegos que el mayor parecía coleccionar y abundaban en su cuarto, y ahora discutían algo sobre Wolfram, algo sobre un traje de enfermera, aunque realmente no estaba seguro si era de enfermera, cabaretera, gato o colegiala, algo sobre un regalo de Murata, un fotomontaje y un Yuuri en paños menores descubierto por su hermano.

El mayor se acerco mucho a la ventana, argumentando algo parecido a que se moría de calor, de hecho ambos se veían muy acalorados, razón por la cual Yuuri hacia un rato se había desabotonado completamente la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Shori abrió la ventana y se giro para mirar algo que estaba dentro de la habitación, pero su bendita mala suerte lo hizo caer para atrás otra vez, solo que esta vez no cayó al piso, no, al contrario casi cae por la ventana, digo casi, porque alcanzo a sujetarse de la camisa del menor de los Shibuya, sin embargo la tela no aguanto mucho, y Yuuri no alcanzo a sostenerlo, en un instante el pelinegro cayo por la ventana llevándose consigo la camisa de su hermano quien aterrado contemplaba el lugar de donde colgaba momentos antes Shori.

**_~Fin del flash back~ (por ahora^^)_**

-Así que por eso Shori estaba en el jardín-razono el moreno.

-Con que eso paso-exclamo el mazoku algo apenado ya que le habían encargado al igual que al sabio cuidar de Shori tanto como de su prometido.

-Jeje lo siento-se excuso el sabio.

Shori los miro incrédulo, bien pudo haber muerto por la caída y solo se disculpaban como si no hubiera sido nada grave, aunque…

-Eso no explica el porqué mis ropas y las de Wolfram estaban en el jardín-concluyo el rey.

Sin embargo si demostraba que Shori no era el culpable.

-Bien entonces permítanme continuar-se quejo el rey original.

**_~Flash back~ (otra vez o.o)_**

El moreno se apresuro a llegar donde los otros dos, que se encontraban sentados en la cama aun bebiendo, sin importarles el desorden de la habitación, que a estas alturas estaba repleta de botellas vacías, una que otra con liquido aun y otras tantas que se habían vaciado en el piso, desesperado se acerco a ellos, necesitaba pedir ayuda.

-Wolf…-llamo con voz temblorosa y extraña, una voz tan diferente a su tono usual que resultaba extraño pensar que aquella voz provenía de sus cuerdas vocales.

-¿Qué pasa Yuuri?-pregunto el aludido, con una voz un tanto más chillona y de momentos ronca de lo normal.

El moreno lo miro desconcertado, como esperando que Wolf o Murata contestaran esa pregunta. A decir verdad se le había olvidado la razón por la que había ido ahí con tanto apuro. Así que solo sonrió de manera… ¿pervertida? Eso era lo que parecía y a decir verdad como no sonreír así teniendo a un Wolf tan apetecible enfrente, tenía las mejillas cubiertas por un leve rubor, sus ojos esmeraldas y la piel clara contrastaban dándole un toque angelical, un tanto infantil y a la vez inocente que sumado a esa expresión desconcertada lo hacía irresistible.

El moreno no aguanto más y se lanzo sobre el desconcertado rubio, besando su cuello y tratando de deshacerse de la camisa del chico, todo frente al de lentes que solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa nada inocente, de hecho Shinou empezaba a dudar si de verdad estaba borracho, era obvio que Wolfram lo estaba, aunque quizás Yuuri estaba aun mas borracho que este, pero el sabio al contrario no mostraba signo alguno de estar alcoholizado o al menos eso pensó hasta que…

El ruido atrajo la atención de los presentes, consiguiendo interrumpir el fogoso beso en el que se habían envuelto los otros dos, que parecían desesperados por deshacerse de las ropas del otro, aunque a Wolf solo le faltaba deshacerse del pantalón de Yuuri, ya que Shori le había ahorrado el trabajo al arrancarle la camisa a Yuuri, mientras que el moreno había hecho un buen trabajo desabrochando la camisa de su prometido, pero aun no podía quitársela, ya que Wolf se lo dificultaba bastante ya que no despegaba la espalda de la cama, al contrario de su cadera, que se friccionaba constantemente con la del otro.

Lo miraron como quejándose, a decir verdad quien no se quejaría, ciertamente eso era asqueroso y es que el sabio había vaciado todo su contenido estomacal sobre las sabanas de la cama y claro sobre el mismo, y ahora reía tontamente.

Shinou lo miro con cara de WTF, preguntándose si en verdad ese era su sabio, si en verdad esa persona era el gran sabio de Shin Makoku, suspirando con pesadez, pero bueno al menos había comprobado que el sabio también estaba ebrio.

**_~Fin del flash back~ (por ahora^^)_**

-¡¿Te olvidaste de mi?-grito Shori exasperado, tras enterarse de que su hermano tras haber ido a pedir ayuda al ver que el cayo por la ventana, se olvido del incidente y se lanzo a besar fogosamente al rubio.

El castaño solo reía en compañía del espía, mientras veían a la abochornada pareja, que se miraban sonrojados hasta la medula, incrédulos de lo que les había dicho Shinou.

El soukoku se burlo un poco, pensando en cómo le encantaría recordar lo ocurrido esa noche.

**_~Flash back~_**

Después de obligar al sabio a abandonar la habitación, alegando que eso era asqueroso, que apestaba a vomito y un montón de cosas entre hirientes y ofensivas, el pelinegro y el rubio se quedaron solos, mirándose el uno al otro, como analizando lo que harían a continuación, aunque a ninguno de los dos le intereso averiguar de dónde diablos había sacado la llave Murata, ya que había abandonado como si nada la habitación en la que supuestamente estaban encerrados con llave, ni tampoco el hecho de que con lo ebrio que estaba el sabio no era nada prudente dejarlo ir a ducharse, pero en fin, continuaron mirándose, hasta que en un rápido movimiento el moreno lo envolvió en sus brazos y comenzaron a besarse con pasión, pegando lo más posible sus cuerpos, la fricción parecía exquisita tanto que parecían estorbarles las ropas y a decir verdad así era, necesitaban sentir el contacto de sus pieles desnudas. Yuuri fue avanzando, ocasionando que el ojiesmeralda retrocediera con él.

Consiguió situarlo en el marco de la ventana, el marco de la ventana de la que no hacía más de media hora se había caído su hermano, el rey original rio por lo bajo al imaginarse al rubio cayendo igual que el hermano del maou, y la cara de sorprendido de este. Mas sin embargo no paso, ya que mientras el maou se deshacía de la molesta camisa del mazoku, que por cierto tiro por la ventana tras quitársela, el rubio envolvía sus largas piernas alrededor del moreno, le desabrocho los pantalones al rubio y este le ayudo a quitárselos, bien estaba un semidesnudo rubio y un Yuuri en pantaloncillos, que luego de lanzar también los pantalones por la ventana, tomo al rubio en brazos y lo llevo a la cama donde comenzaron a besarse, por no decir devorarse, mientras el mazoku colaba sus manos en el pantalón del chico que con una mano acariciaba su cara y cabellos y con la otra sus muslos y trasero.

Shinou se mordió el labio para no gemir, era demasiado excitante, nunca imagino que Lord Bielefeld y Yuuri fueran tan fogosos, pero a decir verdad estaban demostrando lo contrario.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro pararon las caricias, y el moreno fue apartado de golpe por un molesto rubio, que asqueado se limpiaba la espalda con una de las sabanas que no se habían llenado de vomito.

Se levanto molesto, al parecer ofendido, dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse, pero el moreno fue tras él, alcanzando a sujetarlo de la muñeca, acercándosele para besarlo, pero de un momento a otro el moreno término en el piso, se había resbalado con el líquido de una de las tantas botellas que permanecían en el suelo.

El rubio lo miro molesto, intentando despertarlo, pero era imposible, el moreno se había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente con la pared, muy fuerte intuyo el rey original ya que el sonido que había provocado el golpe aun resonaba en las paredes de la habitación.

El rubio lo movió unos minutos más, para después rendirse y acurrucarse en su pecho hasta que se quedo dormido.

**_~Fin del flash back~_**

"_Nota mental: Durante la noche de bodas debo beber mucho, aunque pierda la conciencia_" pensó el moreno, al tiempo que Wolfram pensaba "_Debo darle de beber a Yuuri más seguido. Cuando bebe olvida que es un henachoko"._

Aunque ahora que lo pensaban si Yuuri se había desmayado por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, Wolf se había dormido junto a él y Shori había caído por la ventana, ¿Quién demonios era el culpable?

**_~Flash back~_**

El sabio volvió a entrar a la habitación, esta vez con una toalla enredada en la cintura, al parecer se había olvidado de llevar la ropa para cambiarse, miro a su alrededor, aun sin comprender la situación, pero no le intereso averiguar el porqué tanto el moreno como el mazoku dormían si la última vez que los había visto las hormonas de ambos parecían en el límite.

Se estremeció un poco, al parecer el viento que se había colado por la ventana, le había ocasionado escalofríos y se dirigió al armario en busca de algo de ropa.

Al fin una oportunidad, pensó el rey, escaparía en cuanto el sabio abriera la puerta del mueble, pero no lo hizo al contrario solo lo contemplo, mientras sacaba algunas ropas del armario, alegando algo parecido a un "no son mías", para después lanzarlas al suelo.

* * *

Continúo observándolo durante unos segundos más, por lo menos hasta que el sabio pareció aburrirse y entonces se dirigió a la cama. El ojiazul se encargo de retirar las sabanas llenas de vomito antes de que el sabio se echara sobre ellas, para después cerrar la ventana, y sonrío un poco ante la vista tan linda que el sabio le estaba dando, después de todo, no a diario tenía la oportunidad de ver una buena porción del trasero y espalda desnuda de aquel soukoku. Lo cubrió con una de las sabanas que no se habían ensuciado con el vomito de este, claro que no lo cubrió bien, después de todo tenía que aprovechar la bonita vista, aunque claro tampoco pudo evitar rosar con sus dedos los muslos del sabio que ya se había quedado dormido, pero que soltó un pequeño gemidito ante el contacto.

**_~Fin del flash back~_**

El maou lo miro unos instantes como invitándolo a continuar, mientras los otros observaban expectantes, por fin sabrían quien era el culpable, después de todo, Shinou había dicho que el sabia quien era el culpable, pero hasta ahora el relato, que si bien explicaba y respondía a cada una de las preguntas que se habían planeado desde aquel día en que despertaron hasta el día de hoy, y había descartado a todos los sospechosos, aun no respondía a la pregunta más importante la de quien había sido.

Aquella pregunta que carcomía a todos por dentro.

Shinou solo los miro sin decir palabra alguna, su relato había terminado, pero no podía terminar así ¿cierto? No sin desenmascarar al villano, al perpetrador de aquel inusual crimen, al ladrón de la virginidad de Murata.

-¿Y bien?-cuestiono el maou lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Y bien qué?-respondió a su vez el rey original haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Quién es el culpable?

-Ah eso…pues veras-suspiro el rey, mientras en su rostro se volvía a formar una sonrisa autosuficiente-nunca hubo un crimen…

Su respuesta cayó como una balde de agua fría entre los presentes, ¿acaso estaban bromeando? Es decir habían hecho todo esto para nada, eso quería decir que eso había sido una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, un completo desperdicio, el moreno busco alguna respuesta en su mejor amigo, pero este solo sonrío con cansancio para después asentir, así que todo aquello había sido en realidad una investigación sin sentido, pero en verdad se sentía feliz, porque si no había crimen eso quería decir que Wolf jamás le había sido infiel y dudaba siquiera que el chico hubiese pensado en serle infiel.

-Ahh-bostezo, estirando ambos brazos en señal de cansancio, mañana era la boda y lo mejor era descansar, ya que invertir tanta energía en nada era agotador-vamos a dormir-agrego dirigiéndose a Wolfram, que lo miro desconcertado durante unos segundos, para después marcharse de la habitación junto con él, mientras el castaño y el espía se retiraban para hacer "cosas más importantes", en definitiva hoy estarían muy "ocupados" y en cuanto a Shori este solo se marcho, francamente le daba mala espina el sabio, aunque no entendía bien el porqué, así que se fue buscando seguramente algo que hacer o con que ayudar.

Una vez que se hubieron quedado solos en la habitación el sabio por fin se aventuro a preguntarle.

-Fuiste tú… ¿cierto?

Mas que pregunta era una afirmación, el otro no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa, aunque a decir verdad ya se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que su majestad Shinou parecía mucho más fuerte que antes, lo cual parecía explicar perfectamente que este hubiese recuperado su forma original aunque fuera por lo menos una noche.

-Últimamente tengo más fuerza-respondió finalmente-aunque no podré recuperar mi verdadera forma hasta que esté en el templo.

-Haz el favor de no volver a aprovecharte de mí cuando estoy ebrio-se quejo molesto el sabio.

Aunque según pudo notar el rey solo lo fingía, a su parecer.

-¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez ahora que estas consciente?-ofreció sin pena alguna, cosa que solo consiguió que el sabio se molestara mas, pero sin recibir respuesta de este.

Al final Shinou había ganado, porque después de todo Murata no había dicho que si, pero tampoco se había negado, aunque independientemente de lo que deseara el menor siempre terminaba cediendo ante los deseos del rey original y esta no sería la excepción, ya que se dirigían directamente hacia el templo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el otro final, me dicen que tal les pareció~

Iba a narrar los flash back en primera persona, pero...eso me limitaba mucho así que quedo este final raro, bueno a continuación el final original yey~! (entiéndase el pensado e inspirado por mi)

Chao!~


	6. ¡¿El culpable!

Bueno aquí está el final original de la historia, espero que el otro haya quedado bien, pero en fin este es mi favorito, a pesar de que me costó demasiado trabajo, como decía mi primer lemon (me siento tan pervertida T.T), espero que haya quedado bien, me tarde tanto porque bueno lo escribí a intervalos, cuando tenía inspiración y mi cabeza no andaba por ahí flotando en la nubes, porque aunque no podía terminar esto escribía y escribía (otras historias, aunque no las publicare hasta que esté bien segura) en fin disfrútenlo, si leyeron el anterior, y no quieren leer todo el rollo, amm empiecen a leer a partir de la separación ^-^

Advertencia: Primer lemon, OOC (mucho probablemente ^^U).

Y si este fic aunque me cueste admitirlo era una excusa para escribir lemon xp

¡Nos leemos abajo!

_**

* * *

**_

¡¿El culpable?

El moreno se sentía destrozado después de todo el culpable siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos. El silencio inundaba la habitación, incluso la tensión en la atmosfera parecía a punto de aplastarlos y sin embargo, podía sentir como el mundo se le venía abajo, su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos. No había nada más que decir, el caso estaba resuelto.

-Yuuri…-llamo el mazoku, tratando de disimular el hecho de que su voz temblaba, se sentía culpable, si bien no estaba seguro si lo había hecho o no, solo sabía que todo estaba en su contra y que aun así no conseguía recordar nada.-Si quieres romper el compromiso…

El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta no lo dejaba hablar con normalidad. Aquellas palabras le dolían, pero era lo mejor, si es que era el culpable, ¿con que cara vería a su prometido ahora? Lo había traicionado, a pesar de que él era el que lo llamaba traidor ahora resultaba que era él quien lo había traicionado y eso…no tenía perdón.

-Deberíamos cancelar la boda y…-de nuevo las palabras parecían acido que lo corroía, podía sentir el ardor y el dolor que le causaba cada palabra que expulsaba, pero lo mejor era terminar con todo ahora antes de conseguir hacerle más daño a Yuuri.-y…y…

Era inevitable sentir esa opresión en el pecho, pero necesitaba decirlo, todo era por Yuuri…Todo es por el bien de Yuuri…pensaba para sí mismo el rubio.

-Si quieres que desaparezca de tu vida…lo haré…-El rey pudo sentir claramente como si una daga lo atravesara, aquel dolor le hizo derramar algunas de las lagrimas que se esforzaba por retener.

-No…-respondió en seco, por fin enfrento su mirada a la del rubio, después de mantenerse tanto tiempo cabizbajo, el ojiesmeralda fue capaz de notar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas del pelinegro, que lentamente fue acercándose a él.

-Yo…te amo, Wolf.

Lo miro sin entender, ¿no se suponía que debía estar dolido y molesto?

El rey continúo acercándose al mazoku hasta quedar situado a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

-No me importa lo que haya pasado, yo…aun te amo.-El rey apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, escondiendo su cara de este, pero era evidente que el maou estaba llorando, podía sentir como las lagrimas de este se escapaban chocando contra sus ropas.-yo…no podría imaginarme la vida sin ti Wolf…

-Yuuri…-soltó un suspiro sin poder evitar abrazarlo. Ahora lo sabía, todo estaría bien, ambos se amaban demasiado como para sobrevivir estando alejados uno del otro y aunque el camino que les esperaba fuera duro, estarían juntos sin importar que.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, destrozando el ambiente de intimidad que se había formado, mostrando a la supuesta víctima, pero esta no estaba sola, traía consigo a un pequeño hombrecito quien orgullosamente se encontraba parado en su hombro.

El sabio se aclaro la garganta para empezar a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el hombrecito.

-Lord Bielefeld no es el culpable-aseguró-yo sé quien fue, yo lo observe todo.

-Su majestad Shinou, ¿de verdad?

El rubio lo miro con ilusión en espera de una respuesta, sin embargo este solo asintió para después declarar autoritariamente:

-Como rey no puedo dejar que castiguen a un inocente.

-Entonces, por favor, cuéntanos lo que viste-solicito el maou, la idea de que Wolfram no fuera el culpable lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Muy bien, entonces escuchen atentamente.

**_~Flash back~_**

Despedida de soltero, esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, esa y el hecho de que tenía el presentimiento de que algo interesante ocurriría, consiguió la manera de colarse al castillo, a pesar de que el sabio se lo había prohibido, pero que sabría él, estaría bien mientras no se topara al soukoku, sonrió con superioridad al recordar lo fácil que le había resultado entrar al castillo. Pero de repente una mano lo cogió sin previo aviso, solo pudo maldecirse por dentro, su querido sabio lo había encontrado, lo llevo hasta su habitación y ahí lo encerró en el armario.

-Escucha no tengo tiempo para cuidarte, así que no hagas nada y solo quédate aquí.-declaro el sabio cerrando la puerta del mueble.

El rey original no pudo hacer nada más que quejarse, pero el sabio ya había abandonado la habitación, no le quedaba más que quedarse ahí esperando a que el sabio regresara. Suspiro resignado, por lo menos podía ver hacia el exterior, aunque lo único que podía ver era la habitación vacía.

Las horas pasaron, mientras el rey original dormitaba, pero de repente se abrió la puerta, por la que entro un tambaleante Shori, que solo dio unos pasos antes de caer de sentón en el piso, seguido de él entro un rubio molesto, que sostenía el cuerpo de su prometido, que no paraba de sonreír como un verdadero idiota y por ultimo Murata acompañado, por Conrad y Yozak, aunque estos últimos no entraron en la habitación, solo se quedaron observando unos minutos desde la puerta.

-Bien, entonces se los encargamos, su alteza, Wolfram.

Los aludidos solo asintieron, mientras colocaban a Yuuri sobre la cama.

-Cuiden bien del bochan.

Y tras estas palabras, cerraron la puerta echando cerrojo, el rubio solo suspiro frustrado.

-Maldito henachoko, deberías tener mayor resistencia al alcohol-se quejo el rubio.

-Está bien Lord Bielefeld, es la primera vez que veo beber tanto a Shibuya.

El sabio rió un poco, sacando de quien sabe donde algunas botellas, ofreciéndole una al rubio que la tomo sin problema alguno.

-Tal parece que será una noche larga-suspiro el ojiesmeralda.

El sabio solo le sonrió como respuesta y comenzaron a beber como si no hubiera mañana. Después de todo, había cosas más interesantes que hacer que escuchar los desvaríos de Yuuri que reía como desquiciado mientras discutía con Shori, que andaba por toda la habitación tambaleándose y que debes en cuando se caía violentamente al piso.

El rey original solo observaba, al parecer aquel presentimiento de que algo interesante ocurriría solo había sido una mala jugada de su mente, una muy mala jugada, se estaba aburriendo de muerte, Wolf y Murata solo bebían, mientras los azabaches discutían vaya a saber de qué, habían empezado discutiendo algo parecido a quien sobreviviría más tiempo en caso de encontrarse en Resident Evil, para posteriormente discutir sobre los juegos que el mayor parecía coleccionar y abundaban en su cuarto, y ahora discutían algo sobre Wolfram, algo sobre un traje de enfermera, aunque realmente no estaba seguro si era de enfermera, cabaretera, gato o colegiala, algo sobre un regalo de Murata, un fotomontaje y un Yuuri en paños menores descubierto por su hermano.

El mayor se acerco mucho a la ventana, argumentando algo parecido a que se moría de calor, de hecho ambos se veían muy acalorados, razón por la cual Yuuri hacia un rato se había desabotonado completamente la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Shori abrió la ventana y se giro para mirar algo que estaba dentro de la habitación, pero su bendita mala suerte lo hizo caer para atrás otra vez, solo que esta vez no cayó al piso, no, al contrario casi cae por la ventana, digo casi, porque alcanzo a sujetarse de la camisa del menor de los Shibuya, sin embargo la tela no aguanto mucho, y Yuuri no alcanzo a sostenerlo, en un instante el pelinegro cayo por la ventana llevándose consigo la camisa de su hermano quien aterrado contemplaba el lugar de donde colgaba momentos antes Shori.

**_~Fin del flash back~ (por ahora^^)_**

-Así que por eso Shori estaba en el jardín-razono el moreno.

-Con que eso paso-exclamo el mazoku algo apenado ya que le habían encargado al igual que al sabio cuidar de Shori tanto como de su prometido.

-Jeje lo siento-se excuso el sabio.

Shori los miro incrédulo, bien pudo haber muerto por la caída y solo se disculpaban como si no hubiera sido nada grave, aunque…

-Eso no explica el porqué mis ropas y las de Wolfram estaban en el jardín-concluyo el rey.

Sin embargo si demostraba que Shori no era el culpable.

-Bien entonces permítanme continuar-se quejo el rey original.

**_~Flash back~ (otra vez o.o)_**

El moreno se apresuro a llegar donde los otros dos, que se encontraban sentados en la cama aun bebiendo, sin importarles el desorden de la habitación, que a estas alturas estaba repleta de botellas vacías, una que otra con liquido aun y otras tantas que se habían vaciado en el piso, desesperado se acerco a ellos, necesitaba pedir ayuda.

-Wolf…-llamo con voz temblorosa y extraña, una voz tan diferente a su tono usual que resultaba extraño pensar que aquella voz provenía de sus cuerdas vocales.

-¿Qué pasa Yuuri?-pregunto el aludido, con una voz un tanto más chillona y de momentos ronca de lo normal.

El moreno lo miro desconcertado, como esperando que Wolf o Murata contestaran esa pregunta. A decir verdad se le había olvidado la razón por la que había ido ahí con tanto apuro. Así que solo sonrió de manera… ¿pervertida? Eso era lo que parecía y a decir verdad como no sonreír así teniendo a un Wolf tan apetecible enfrente, tenía las mejillas cubiertas por un leve rubor, sus ojos esmeraldas y la piel clara contrastaban dándole un toque angelical, un tanto infantil y a la vez inocente que sumado a esa expresión desconcertada lo hacía irresistible.

El moreno no aguanto más y se lanzo sobre el desconcertado rubio, besando su cuello y tratando de deshacerse de la camisa del chico, todo frente al de lentes que solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa nada inocente, de hecho Shinou empezaba a dudar si de verdad estaba borracho, era obvio que Wolfram lo estaba, aunque quizás Yuuri estaba aun mas borracho que este, pero el sabio al contrario no mostraba signo alguno de estar alcoholizado o al menos eso pensó hasta que…

El ruido atrajo la atención de los presentes, consiguiendo interrumpir el fogoso beso en el que se habían envuelto los otros dos, que parecían desesperados por deshacerse de las ropas del otro, aunque a Wolf solo le faltaba deshacerse del pantalón de Yuuri, ya que Shori le había ahorrado el trabajo al arrancarle la camisa a Yuuri, mientras que el moreno había hecho un buen trabajo desabrochando la camisa de su prometido, pero aun no podía quitársela, ya que Wolf se lo dificultaba bastante ya que no despegaba la espalda de la cama, al contrario de su cadera, que se friccionaba constantemente con la del otro.

Lo miraron como quejándose, a decir verdad quien no se quejaría, ciertamente eso era asqueroso y es que el sabio había vaciado todo su contenido estomacal sobre las sabanas de la cama y claro sobre el mismo, y ahora reía tontamente.

Shinou lo miro con cara de WTF, preguntándose si en verdad ese era su sabio, si en verdad esa persona era el gran sabio de Shin Makoku, suspirando con pesadez, pero bueno al menos había comprobado que el sabio también estaba ebrio.

**_~Fin del flash back~ (por ahora^^)_**

-¡¿Te olvidaste de mi?-grito Shori exasperado, tras enterarse de que su hermano tras haber ido a pedir ayuda al ver que el cayo por la ventana, se olvido del incidente y se lanzo a besar fogosamente al rubio.

El castaño solo reía en compañía del espía, mientras veían a la abochornada pareja, que se miraban sonrojados hasta la medula, incrédulos de lo que les había dicho Shinou.

El soukoku se burlo un poco, pensando en cómo le encantaría recordar lo ocurrido esa noche.

**_~Flash back~_**

Después de obligar al sabio a abandonar la habitación, alegando que eso era asqueroso, que apestaba a vomito y un montón de cosas entre hirientes y ofensivas, el pelinegro y el rubio se quedaron solos, mirándose el uno al otro, como analizando lo que harían a continuación, aunque a ninguno de los dos le intereso averiguar de dónde diablos había sacado la llave Murata, ya que había abandonado como si nada la habitación en la que supuestamente estaban encerrados con llave, ni tampoco el hecho de que con lo ebrio que estaba el sabio no era nada prudente dejarlo ir a ducharse, pero en fin, continuaron mirándose, hasta que en un rápido movimiento el moreno lo envolvió en sus brazos y comenzaron a besarse con pasión, pegando lo más posible sus cuerpos, la fricción parecía exquisita tanto que parecían estorbarles las ropas y a decir verdad así era, necesitaban sentir el contacto de sus pieles desnudas. Yuuri fue avanzando, ocasionando que el ojiesmeralda retrocediera con él.

Consiguió situarlo en el marco de la ventana, el marco de la ventana de la que no hacía más de media hora se había caído su hermano, el rey original rio por lo bajo al imaginarse al rubio cayendo igual que el hermano del maou, y la cara de sorprendido de este. Mas sin embargo no paso, ya que mientras el maou se deshacía de la molesta camisa del mazoku, que por cierto tiro por la ventana tras quitársela, el rubio envolvía sus largas piernas alrededor del moreno, le desabrocho los pantalones al rubio y este le ayudo a quitárselos, bien estaba un semidesnudo rubio y un Yuuri en pantaloncillos, que luego de lanzar también los pantalones por la ventana, tomo al rubio en brazos y lo llevo a la cama donde comenzaron a besarse, por no decir devorarse, mientras el mazoku colaba sus manos en el pantalón del chico que con una mano acariciaba su cara y cabellos y con la otra sus muslos y trasero.

Shinou se mordió el labio para no gemir, era demasiado excitante, nunca imagino que Lord Bielefeld y Yuuri fueran tan fogosos, pero a decir verdad estaban demostrando lo contrario.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro pararon las caricias, y el moreno fue apartado de golpe por un molesto rubio, que asqueado se limpiaba la espalda con una de las sabanas que no se habían llenado de vomito.

Se levanto molesto, al parecer ofendido, dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse, pero el moreno fue tras él, alcanzando a sujetarlo de la muñeca, acercándosele para besarlo, pero de un momento a otro el moreno término en el piso, se había resbalado con el líquido de una de las tantas botellas que permanecían en el suelo.

El rubio lo miro molesto, intentando despertarlo, pero era imposible, el moreno se había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente con la pared, muy fuerte intuyo el rey original ya que el sonido que había provocado el golpe aun resonaba en las paredes de la habitación.

El rubio lo movió unos minutos más, para después rendirse y acurrucarse en su pecho hasta que se quedo dormido.

**_~Fin del flash back~_**

"_Nota mental: Durante la noche de bodas debo beber mucho, aunque pierda la conciencia_" pensó el moreno, al tiempo que Wolfram pensaba "_Debo darle de beber a Yuuri más seguido. Cuando bebe olvida que es un henachoko"._

Aunque ahora que lo pensaban si Yuuri se había desmayado por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, Wolf se había dormido junto a él y Shori había caído por la ventana, ¿Quién demonios era el culpable?

_**~Flash back~**_

El sabio volvió a entrar a la habitación, esta vez con una toalla enredada en la cintura, al parecer se había olvidado de llevar la ropa para cambiarse, miro a su alrededor, aun sin comprender la situación, pero no le intereso averiguar el porqué tanto el moreno como el mazoku dormían si la última vez que los había visto las hormonas de ambos parecían en el límite.

Se estremeció un poco, al parecer el viento que se había colado por la ventana, le había ocasionado escalofríos y se dirigió al armario en busca de algo de ropa.

* * *

Al fin una oportunidad, pensó el rey, escaparía en cuanto el sabio abriera la puerta del mueble, pero no lo hizo al contrario solo lo contemplo, mientras sacaba algunas ropas del armario, alegando algo parecido a un "no son mías", para después lanzarlas al suelo.

Pensó en dejarlo seguir en aquella tarea de lanzar prendas de vestir argumentando que no le pertenecían, pero la situación en la que estaba no se lo permitía, la calentura de los otros dos parecía habérsele contagiado, y es que verlos tan desesperados en poseerse el uno a otro había despertado algunos de los instintos que tiempo atrás se había visto en la necesidad de reprimir, pero ahora se sentía en el límite, y encima ahora tenía al sabio envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo y lo más seguro era que tampoco trajera ropa interior.

Se acerco hasta quedar frente a él, últimamente su poder fluía con más fuerza, lo podía sentir, no había querido probar su teoría de que ahora era más poderoso, pero era necesario hacerlo ahora, hizo un esfuerzo por volver a su tamaño original y lo logro, sorprendentemente lo había logrado.

El soukoku lo miro unos instantes, como reflexionando, aunque probablemente solo estaba un poco sorprendido, pero él no tenía tiempo para eso, no, no ahora que tenía al chico completamente indefenso y expuesto.

Sonrió con malicia, cosa que el sabio pareció detectar, pero el estado en el que se encontraba no le permitía pensar con claridad ni comprender la situación en la que estaba, el rubio se acerco y le planto un beso en los labios, hace tanto que quería saborear aquellos labios, pero el sabio no se lo había permitido, el otro no parecía asustado ni nada por el estilo, pero apenas y se movía, el rey lo obligo a abrir la boca un poco, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad, mientras el pelinegro trataba de separarse, pero al final se rindió, correspondiendo al beso.

Y vaya que besaba bien, pensó el rey, eso habría que repetirlo. Se separaron hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire, pero el apasionado beso se convirtió en otro y otro más, aunque les resultaba asfixiante mantener sus labios juntos les resultaba aun más el separarlos. Era maravilloso probar el sabor que aquellos labios y explorar a fondo aquella cavidad, aunque la intensidad de los besos y la carencia de ropa del menor estaban consiguiendo excitarlo aun más.

Se separo un poco de él, dirigiéndose a la cama para lanzar lo más lejos que le fue posible las sabanas aun manchadas de aquel liquido viscoso, para después hacerle una señal al sabio de que se acercara.

Este se acerco obediente, realmente le encantaba aquella actitud obediente y sumisa que estaba adoptando su querido sabio. Rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, agachándose un poco para unir sus labios con los suyos, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso, con una mano comenzó a acariciar desde su nuca hasta el inicio de su espalda desnuda, estrechándolo aun mas contra su cuerpo, sintiendo por completo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Rayos sentía que se volvería loco, lo deseaba demasiado, tanto que solo pensaba en hacerlo suyo de la manera más rápida y agresiva posible, pero tenía que controlarse, lo más seguro es que fuera su primera vez, y si lo lastimaba más de la cuenta el sabio hallaría la manera de hacérselo pagar. Así que tenía que ser cuidadoso o por lo menos intentarlo.

Comenzó a descender su mano hasta las caderas del sabio, como no queriendo la cosa, comenzó a bajar aun mas hasta rozar sus muslos, el chico se sobresalto un poco, pero el rey lo pudo remediar envolviéndolo en un nuevo y más fogoso beso, consiguió colar sus manos bajo la toalla que hasta ese momento era lo único que le impedía ver el cuerpo completamente desnudo del otro, y sin dudarlo se deshizo de ella. Se sentó en la cama, llevándose consigo al sabio, obligándolo a quedar sentado sobre sus piernas, contemplando por unos momentos su desnudez, por lo menos hasta que el muchacho volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos.

El sabio se mordió los labios intentando ahogar un gemido al sentir como el rubio acariciaba su intimidad sin descaro alguno al tiempo que recorría desde su cuello hasta su pecho, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo todo a su paso.

El rey original no pudo evitar sonreír con deleite al sentir el cuerpo del menor estremecerse ante cada pequeña acción que el realizaba, cada jadeo, cada gemido, cada pequeña reacción de ese pequeño cuerpo parecía invitarlo a hacerlo suyo de la forma más salvaje posible.

Continuo con su tarea, necesitaba prepararlo antes de pensar siquiera en penetrarlo y para eso era necesario excitarlo aun mas, aunque a decir verdad el joven ya lo estaba bastante, siguió besándolo hasta llegar a su pecho donde apreso uno de sus pezones entre sus labios al tiempo que masturbaba al chico, el cual no hacía más que jadear y gemir lo más fuerte que podía.

-Ahh-soltó el sabio al sentir como el ojiazul introducía uno de sus ensalivados dedos en su entrada.

-Está bien-le susurro en el oído, para después comenzar a mordisquear suavemente su lóbulo.

Espero a que se acostumbrara, para empezar a mover su dedo dentro del cuerpo del sabio, y por lo que parecía el otro parecía estarlo disfrutarlo, introdujo un dedo y otro más, haciéndolo gemir con más fuerza.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que podían pasar a lo siguiente retiro los dedos de su interior, recibiendo algunas quejas por parte del menor.

Lo recostó en la cama posicionándose encima de él abriéndole las piernas, coloco su miembro en la entrada del soukoku, comenzando a entrar lentamente en el, que a pesar de que trataba de hacerlo con gentileza se quejaba un tanto, a la vez que cerraba los ojos en un intento de contener las lagrimas, mostrando una expresión que al rey le parecía adorable, el chico completamente desnudo, sin lentes, con el cabello desordenado, los ojos cerrados notablemente sonrojado y claro con aquellas lagrimitas que evidenciaban que aquello le dolía, rayos era tan jodidamente lindo, que le costaba controlarse, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no empezar a moverse inmediatamente, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, espero un poco para empezar a moverse y cuando lo hizo lo hizo lentamente .

El sabio pareció acostumbrarse pronto, pues al poco rato el mismo parecía mover las caderas para hacer la penetración más profunda y rápida.

-Nngh…-el sabio suspiraba una y otra vez, con la respiración agitada, a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo entre cada embestida-Angh…

Un gemido salió de su boca, realmente el chico lo excitaba demasiado.

-Más…-demando el sabio con la voz entrecortada.

Shinou solo sonrió complacido, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado.

-Más…-repitió al tiempo que se acercaba al oído del otro.

-¿Más qué?-pregunto el rey haciéndose el desentendido a la vez que bajaba aun más el ritmo.

El sabio pareció pensárselo un momento, mientras pegaba sus caderas completamente a las del otro, rozando sus estómagos.

-Más…rápido-rogó.

Esto en verdad es excitante pensó el rey original y es que no todos los días podía tener a un sabio suplicándole.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que el rey cumpliera su petición, el ritmo aumento de velocidad y no solo eso también la profundidad.

-Ahh… ¡AHH!..SHINOU-grito el sabio entre gemidos mientras sus labios se unían una y otra vez con los del ojiazul.

Repitiendo su nombre al tiempo que se aceleraba el vaivén. Ya faltaba poco para que el sabio acabara, de eso se dio cuenta rápidamente el rey, pero aun le faltaba un poco a él para llegar al clímax. Salió rápidamente de él solo para tomarlo de las caderas y obligarlo a voltearse, de modo que el chico quedara bocabajo y así de rápido como abandono su cuerpo volvió a él, recuperando rápidamente el ritmo que llevaban antes del cambio de posición.

Un gemido ronco salió de la garganta del chico, avisándole que de hecho el joven ya había terminado, liberándose en las sabanas, mientras que a él solo le bastaron unas estancadas mas para llegar al clímax, se separo del cuerpo del chico, que en el momento en que lo soltó se quedo completamente echado en la cama, claro no sin antes venirse dentro de él.

Se quedo observándolo unos segundos, mientras su respiración se normalizaba, y por lo que pudo percatarse al sabio no le costó ni un poco quedarse dormido luego de eso. Solo esperaba no haberlo lastimado mucho, ya que en el último momento había perdido un poco el control. Acomodo mejor al sabio en la cama y con una de las sabanas (la única que no estaba cubierta de vomito), lo cubrió, o al menos esa fue su intención, ya que a cada oportunidad que tenia lo destapaba un poco más, a la par que acariciaba sus nalgas.

Cerro la ventana al notar un leve estremecimiento en el joven, ya no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, suspiro cansado y más que nada decepcionado, ya que lo más seguro es que una noche como esa no se volviera a repetir, pero en fin, ahora tenía que pensar en qué hacer, ya que en cualquier momento alguien entraría en la habitación o quizás tanto Yuuri como el rubio despertarían.

De pronto se sintió mareado, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando? Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que no estaba en el templo sino en el castillo y que probablemente aquello era causado por la gran cantidad de energía que había consumido.

Sin previo aviso empezó a ver como todo a su alrededor parecía agrandarse, pero claro aquello era imposible, ya que lo más seguro era que el mismo estuviera encogiéndose y de hecho así era, se maldijo interiormente, pero después de todo el problema de que haría hasta entonces se había resuelto, ya que con ese tamaño solo bastaba con que se escondiera y nadie lo encontraría, además de que era mucho más fácil escabullirse si estaba de esa forma y dudaba que alguien además del sabio lo fuera a encontrar y así lo hizo, se metió en el armario a la primera oportunidad que tuvo y se quedo ahí una cuantas horas en el silencio de la habitación.

Silencio que fue roto hasta varias horas más tarde por Yuuri quien grito aterrorizado ante la visión del sabio desnudo.

Y entonces le quedo claro que aquel presentimiento que había tenido era totalmente cierto, en definitiva iban a pasar cosas interesantes en el castillo

**_~Fin del flash back~_**

Los jóvenes lo miraron con cara de estupefacción cuando termino su relato. Con estupefacción y unos marcados sonrojos, diablos Shinou había sido demasiado específico y minucioso al momento de narrar, tanto que Yuuri, Shori y Wolf temían quedar traumatizados con la imagen del sabio completamente excitado, pidiéndole al rey que fuera más rápido.

Mientras que el soukoku se moría literalmente de la vergüenza, trágame tierra repetía una y otra vez mentalmente, y es que Shinou no había escatimado en detalles al momento de describir el cuerpo del chico.

Al contrario el rey original lucia muy conforme con su relato, más que conforme orgulloso. Y en cuanto a Conrad y Yozak, bueno ellos parecían un tanto desesperados por abandonar la habitación.

-Ahh bueno…-hablo por fin el maou-entonces el caso queda cerrado.

-Shibuya…

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos hacer como que esto nunca paso?

-Sera un placer-respondió aliviado de que todos estuvieran dispuestos a olvidarlo.

Finalmente todos pudieron abandonar la habitación de la cual salieron un castaño y un pelirrojo muy apurados, pero Yuuri no quiso preguntarles a donde iban, además de que el "van a estar muy ocupados" que soltó Wolfram le dio mala espina, así que se fueron él, Shori y el rubio a organizar su boda, que por cierto era al día siguiente.

En tanto el sabio y su majestad se quedaron solos, el chico le lanzo una mirada llena de rencor al rey que solo atino a sonreír restándole importancia al asunto, sabía que estaba enojado, pero en fin luego hallaría la manera de contentarlo y además de convencerlo de repetir aquello, aunque claro esta vez cuando el sabio estuviera consciente, y algo dentro de él le hacía pensar que eso pasaría muy pronto.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por leerlo, en verdad lo agradezco (aunque no parezca por el tiempo que me tome en actualizar TT^TT)

¡Nos vemos en otro fic! (espero...)


End file.
